The Craig ANS & ANB will construct a center that will provide activities which existing centers do not currently provide so that individuals have a choice in their leisure time activities. The center will provide the following activities and facilities: 1. Recreational (table games, pool, reading material, Ect.) 2. Educational Program--Continuing Education Program (G.E.D., skill training, etc.) 3. Facilities for counseling. 4. Study Rooms.